


Happy Birthday-Anniversary-Thing

by nverland



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Double Drabble written for Adorf_ckable’s 2nd Birthday-Anniversary-Thing (OMG! It's my first!)The guys are busy getting ideas readingFirst posted to LiveJournal 10/2006





	Happy Birthday-Anniversary-Thing

Happy Birthday-Anniversary-Thing  
Author: Carol  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This  
is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a  
creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: None  
Beta: The wonderful namarie  
A/N: Double Drabble written for Adorf_ckable’s 2nd Birthday-Anniversary-Thing (OMG! It's my first!)  
Summary: The guys are busy getting ideas reading  
First posted to LiveJournal 10/2006

 

“Baby?”  
“Mmmm, what love?”  
“I want you to see something.”  
“Lando, I’m tired. What is it?”  
“The ladies at Adorf_ckable.”  
Viggo sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and watching Orlando at the computer.  
“What are they doing now?”  
“It’s their birthday…anniversary….thing.”  
“Baby, you spent too much time around the Hobbits. You sound like Pippin.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
“Are they doing anything good for this party?”  
“A new fic from Spanky, she has the best ideas, and pretties from Nverland. Few other things that look real interesting.”  
Coming over to nuzzle at the back of his boy’s neck, Viggo watched as Orlando scrolled down. Moving Orlando off the chair and sitting down himself, he pulled Orlando’s warm body back into his lap.  
“You know, since they started this, our love life has certainly picked up. So, which would you like to read and try first?”  
Orlando closes his eyes and points at the screen. Opening his eyes, Orlando grins broadly.  
As the boys settle in to read the latest fiction from some of their favorite authors, Orlando’s little head spun with visions of all the new things to try once Viggo was ready to go back to bed.


End file.
